Gone
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: We've been married for two years now. He had said he loved me, but why didn't he mark me? Wasn't I worth his time for him to even look at me? But now, I had an opportunity, to have a second chance at life. KagSessh
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

Summary: We've been married for two years now. He had said he loved me, but why didn't he mark me? Wasn't I worth his time for him to even look at me? But now, I had an opportunity, to have a second chance at life. KagSessh

A/N: I put chapters 1 and 2 together into one chapter to seem like it was only one chapter. Lols. It was too short and I noticed how bad my writing was. The bad spelling mistakes and such, so I revised it some. Not much, but some. I hope to have the next chap in a few days or so. Wait for it and review?

Chapter 1

_"Smile Kagome." Sango cried over the noise of people as she was taking a picture of me and Sesshomaru. _

I was in my wedding dress, and Sesshomaru in his tuxedo. I guess I had been staring at him alot at that time because he had made a comment about how blue my eyes were when I looked at him. I had only smiled back, letting myself watch him alittle longer. The beautiful gold amber eyes of his, and the well shaped muscular body. _God, _how I love him so.

Inuyasha; Sesshomaru's brother who was also my bestfriend had been on the sidelines with Miroku Tajiwa arguing about something. Probably about how Miroku was a lecher. I smiled to myself softly as I remmeberd it.

Everyone who were there at my wedding had been smiling as big as ever when a group photo was shot. Little Shippo was sitting on Sangos shoulder, Miroku standing beside her and probably with his hand on her ass and me and Sesshomaru were in the middle. We looked so happy then.

But that was all 2 years ago...a lot of things had happened since then. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and Inuyasha had been travelling around the world with Shippo. I smiled sadly, Sesshomaru and I had gotten a bit distant this past year. As the next heir of the Taisho Corp. he had alot of work to do. But he always came back home and we would have a night of passion together. But now, the things that we had done regularly before, had abruptly stopped. He would go to many meetings, and often stayed out for more than 2 weeks.

He loved me though...I knew he loved me. He had said it himself. But demons are known to mark their wives and true loves...so how come he didn't mark me yet? I'm so confused...my heart pounded while thinking of this...was it possible that he didn't actually love me? Or maybe he just doesn't want to be with me forever and live off immortality by himself and just get another wife when I _die_?. The thought of it brought tears to my eyes...I didn't know what he was thinking these days. He never answered my messages that I had left on his cell and when I had finally gotten through to him, he would have had an excuse to hang up on me.

Tears trickled down my face...I didn't know what to do. I slowly got up from the box I was searching from...the box with the photos of our wedding in the attic. Maybe I was scaring myself...but I knew that wasn't it. Was he ignoring me now because I had lost the touch of seduction on him? I had began to notice how dull I had been getting..but...I don't know...fuck...why wasn't he home right now?

I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. We lived in a big mansion but it was lonely with out him and with only the servants cleaning here and there it was really a boring sight to look at. I missed the times we had when we were dating...how he had looked at me, and how he told me how much I meant to him...I sighed to myself. Maybe I should go out and get a breath of fresh air? Yes I should.

I got my purse and decided to change into something that might make me look more...not dull. I put on a white tank and black hip hugging jeans. It was casual, but atleast I looked like a teenager, and not a married women. I giggled to myself.

I got into my sports car and decided to go to the mall. No where for me to go anyways. When I got there, there was a big crowd surrounding something and I decided to go check it out. I pushed myself to the middle, it looked like the mall was hosting some kind of modeling show who were interested in being a model. The idea of it intrigued me, but I didn't get me into it for long, so I decided to leave. But when I was about to go, this man had grabbed me by my arm.

"Umm...can you let go please?" I asked politely as I looked at him. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes.. He was quite handsome, but my heart would always beat for Sesshomaru.

"I saw you watching our show from the side lines, and I think you would be perfect. Oh, my name's Darien by the way, I own Harmony Agency and I think that you have potential. I'm not usually this forward, but you happened to catch my eye" He said brightly as he handed me a card.

"Umm...nice to meet you Darien...I'm Kagome. May I please ask what kind of job you're offering?" I was curious..but I hoped that he didn't see me as a stripper or some sort.

"I thought you would know since you had been watching, but if you don't. It would be a modeling job. We have a limited number of spots, and since the industry has been going a bit haywire right now with anorexic models, we're looking for more. I hope you consider this, it would be a big benefit to your life" He replied instantly.

"Sorry...but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my husband on what he thinks of it first." I said as I thought about myself modeling. I'm only 20..modeling would be a great career if I start right now. But I didn't want to do it without Sesshomaru knowing..did I? My heart was pounding excitingly..a modeling contract..it was the second best thing that had happened in my life.

"Thats alright. If you do agree just call me but theres a limitation. We are looking for only one model and since I've chosen you then you have to give me a reply in 2 days time" he said as he smiled at me.

"Alright!" I said cheerfully. So far my day had gotten a bit better.

--

"Sesshomaru?" I called as I walked into our bedroom. I had always hoped that if I went out for sometime and come back, he would be here to greet me. But he wasn't, just _great_.

Just then the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Sesshomaru! Honey, are you coming home for dinner tonight?" I hoped that it didn't sound like I was begging.

"Yeah...about that. I'm sorry, I can't make it. I have this really important business meeting that I have to go to and I can't get back to our house in time for dinner."

"But...you _promised_!"

"Look Kagome, this is really important. We'll just have it some other day" He said, his voice sounding very husky. And than I heard it, a faint gasp.

"Sesshomaru, is there some one there?"

"No Darling, don't worry. I'll come home for bed. I love you." And with that, the line was dead, however I didn't believe him.

_I love you_.

Those words meant nothing anymore. It was different...this time. Those words. It made me angry. How would I actually know if he loved me or not? I didn't. And it stung. I really missed him though..I really did. _God._ I feel like a pathetic emotional loser..how did I ever became this way again? Oh yeah, one name. _Sesshomaru._

"Fuck!" I screamed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I really hated this. He always broke his promises. Where did the Sesshomaru that I love go?

_"Kagome." A voice behind me said as they covered my eyes with their hands. Their touch tingled on my skin._

_"Who is it?" I asked playing along._

_"You know it's me everytime!" The voice grumbled as they turned me around to face them._

_"Sesshomaru." I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was warm and muscular, god..I loved how he felt. Could I ever stop loving him? No...I probably couldn't._

_"Haha, I've got a surprise for you." He murmured into my ear as he got something out of his pocket. We had been watching the stars at the top of Mount.Nadota. A mountain that was suppose to bring out all the couples out there for a nice rejoicing._

_"What is it?" I asked curiously as I looked into his playful gold eyes. But suddenly, his eyes changed..and became very soft, but serious at the same time. He looked nervous too...never in a million years would I had ever seen Sesshomaru nervous, but here he was now..doing something that I thought he would never do._

_"Kagome..." He said deeply as he kneeled on the ground._

_"Oh my god..." I whispered as I looked into his adoring eyes. It wasn't happening, it really wasn't! But I couldn't deny the truth, he was right in front of me. The tears were starting to come to my eyes._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked, pleading slightly as he opened the box. Inside, there was a diamond ring. Not a big ass diamond ring that all rich snobby guys would get, but a decent one. One that told me how much he loved me. Although it was small, it had been carefully carved into a rose. But that wasn't the thing that choked me, it was what had been engraved at the back. I love you, Sesshomaru._

_I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. Really speechless. I felt tears trickling down my cheeks._

_"Kagome?" He asked as he stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Is that a no?"_

_"You bastard" I cried as I kissed him hard on the lips. He tasted like Apple Cinnamon, god..he tasted so good. I groaned a bit as I felt his warm lips, moving slowly against mine. His tongue, tracing the outside of my lips._

_"I'll always love you." He whispered against my mouth as he pulled away. He looked at me adoringly and I melted. He got my hand and put the ring on slowly. "Now, you are the wife of Sesshomaru Taisho"_

_"You devil." I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me and with that, we both looked into the night sky. Full of stars, a night that promised us eternal happiness._

But all things were lies. We didn't live happily ever after. Sure, we had a great wedding and a really nice honeymoon. But then, he got absorbed into his work, or so I thought. Until I found condoms in his clothes. Surely, they weren't for the both of us to use.

But then again, I chose not to believe it. Even when a woman called our house one time, asking for him. I would ignore it. It could have just been a workmate or something. But still...all demons were to mate. And he still didn't do it to me yet. And that I could not forgive.

_Did he actually care for me_? I felt **bitter**. I swallowed my saliva as I threw my purse onto the ground, my rage blinding me.

And as my purse fell to the ground, a card fell out. I bent down and picked it up. It was the card Darien gave me. _About modeling_. This was an opportunity, to forget all the bad things. I need a career...to not remember Sesshomaru...surely this would help.

"Who cares about what he thinks. He won't even have time for me anyways." I whispered to my self as I looked at the card. I kenw I had to take charge before everything in my life slipped away.

"Umm...Darien?" I said hesitantly as I waited for his voice to appear on the other end. It was heart wrecking..I had to do it before I chickened out. Before I started stressing and have all my dark locks fall out.

"Aaahh, Kagome. I knew you would call. I already talked to my supervisors, and you can start working tomorrow. We just need you to sign your name on our contract and everything will be as easy as it goes." He said pleasantly.

"How did you know I would actually take the chance?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my wife actually owns the agency, and when I talked to her about you she said you would definitly call for sure. My wife knows what all women think." He replied, his voice warm and comforting.

"Oh...umm...well. What time do I come tomorrow?"

"Well, we're very busy and we need alot of models. Alot of companies have been calling lately to ask for models to pose for them. I'm sure it'll be a hell of a sight. So why don't you come tomorrow morning at 8:00am? Just go to 35th Boulevard and you'll see our sign."

"I'll be there."

"By the way, what did your husband say about this? Sorry if I'm asking a personal question. You don't have to answer."

"My husband...said it was fine." I said slowly. I knew it was a lie...but I really couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, thank you for joining us and I'll see you tomorrow. Go to studio A, I'll meet you there." Darien quickly said. "Sorry, a incoming call. Bye Kagome."

"Bye." I said as I hanged up. I was nervous...really nervous. After I had finished University I didn't really get a job because of Sesshomaru and our marrige. But now that I have a chance. I felt nervous, my first real job.

--

"Hmm...35th Boulevard, this is it." I said to myself as I looked at the tall building. Seriously, it was huge. It was almost as big as the Taisho corp. I guess this was a fast rising business.

I walked in and asked the receptionist where Studio A was.

"Aahh, you must be a new model. Studio A is on the 5th floor." She smiled brightly as she looked at me. She had red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Thank You." I smiled as I took the elevator to the 5th floor. As I got there it was amazing, there were cameras and dressing rooms...just everything. It was amazingly beautiful too.

"Kagome!" Darien said as he saw me come through the elevator. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. As cute as I saw him yesterday.

"Hi." I mumbled nervously as he help me take off my jacket. I had worn a white tank top that had the back criss crossed and blue snug fitting jeans. Casual but sexy all at the same.

"There's no need to be nervous. All models are nervous on their first try. You'll get use to it. Now Kagome. This is important. We need your photo shoot. There is no time for practices, this is it. I see potential in you. Thats why I think you don't need the practice. Besides, we need the photo urgently, our last minute model had the flu and couldn't come and your timing was perfect. So quickly, go to the dressing rooms and the artist will get you ready." Darien said all in one breath. His face quickly going from blue to red. From the lack of air talking, so fast.

"Umm...alright." I said as he pushed me towards the dressing rooms. _This was to be a hell of a day._

"Fuck." I cried as I fell on my bed. Sesshomaru didn't come to bed last night, but that didn't worry me. All I had thought about was the photo shoot and the contract and such. We didn't even have a contract actually. If I wanted to work, I worked. If I didn't, I didn't. But mostly I would work.

It was tiring, changing from outfit to outfit. Everyone rushing and pushing. I guess that the business deal was urgent because after the shots were finished, the photographer quickly got them developed and on their way to the company.

My photo was to be on the cover of Glam Magazine tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait. Althought all the work was hard on the first day, my picture would be out soon!

Everything was going so fast. It was all like this was planned for me. Even Sesshomaru's absentness. But I wouldn't worry. I know he'll remember me, I know he will. He'll remember the wife he had at home and come crawling back.

Atleast, I think he will. I will do anything I could to get him to come back. _Anything_. But first, I need to get a good reputation...from work. Sesshomaru will be proud.

I'll just tell him until I do a couple of more shots. Then...everything will be perfect.

I groaned back abit as my eyes closed softly. It had been so long since I was this tired, from work that is. It made her feel..kind of whole. To have something to do..and be good at it. I knew that it wasn't going to take up my whole life..but atleast I felt content with it, and for that, I felt happy.

My eyes were getting wary, and it was hard to even open my eyes. So I just laid there, I didn't know for how long. But I knew I had gone to sleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in my dream world. A happy dream, with my _Sesshomaru_.

I woke up the next morning, the warm sunshine from the window shining down on my face. I forcefully opened my eyes as I gazed around the room. He hadn't came home last night, I knew. Nothing had been touch. But what did I suspect? Was it a real surprise for me? It wasn't. Than I sat up quickly, the pictures were coming out today! I felt the adrenaline rush through me. Something exciting was finally going to happen. I had felt it since..since the last time I had been with Sesshomaru.

I quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Quickly showering and brushing my teeth. Than went to my closet and got out a a nice black skirt and a silky red halter top. Sexy and professional. _Perfect._

I quickly ran downstairs and was about to open the front door when our house keeper, Kaede called out to me from the dining room door, "Kagome dear, aren't you going to have some breakfast?"

Kaede was a sweet old lady, I had known her before she had became our house keeper. She had been my grandma's best friend. I could share everything with her.

"Sorry Kaede, I'm having my picture out today! No time to talk, be back later!" I gushed as I quickly stepped out of the house in my black stilettos.

I zoomed away from the mansion and quickly headed toward my destination. Harmony Agency.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone**

Summary: We've been married for two years now. He had said he loved me, but why didn't he mark me? Wasn't I worth his time for him to even look at me? But now, I had an opportunity, to have a second chance at life. KagSessh

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating this fic. It's just that I've been really busy with my other stories...and besides that. I had to really concentrate on my mid terms. I'm not doing very well with math right now...just to tell you. So I'm very sorry. Actually, to tell you a little secret that I haven't told my parents is that I failed both terms for Math.

Everything's just getting out of hand for me right now...and I'm surprised that I even have time to update this when I couldn't do so for my other ones. I just want to say that thank you for those who wanted me to update this and that I'll try to do my best to finish this up. I'm planning to make this a short long fic because I want to end it quicker.

Also, I'm in a serious need for a beta that'll read over my fic. Please help me out here, I would greatly appreciate it.

Enjoy and _review._

Chapter 2

I quickly walked into the building and waved to some familiar people that I'd seen the day before. I could hardly believe it...I was going to see myself on a cover of a magazine! I hadn't felt this jitterish ever since...since..actually I can't remember..but it had been so long. God, I'm soo excited.

I quickly walked over to a elevator, and waited as it started to come down for my request. And as I was waiting, I heard some one call my name. "Kagome!"

I turned around to see Ayame, a girl with flaming red hair that I'd met yesterday also.

"Hey..what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I know you're going to be excited. People who get to be on a magazine for their first time are always excited" She laughed as she stood next to me.

"I know, I'm feeling all..warm inside right now, I just can't believe it!"

"Soo, did you tell your boyfriend yet?"

"Haha, I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Oh I'm sorry" Ayame said quietly as she gave me a pity look, "You're such a beautiful girl, I'm not sure why the guys haven't asked you out yet."

"No, I don't mean it like that!" I laughed casually as I began to tell her the truth, "I'm actually married."

"Oh darn, sorry." The red head blushed as she hung her head a bit in embarassment, "So...did you tell your husband?"

"Umm..well not really" I replied honestly. I couldn't bring myself too..it was hard enough as it was to even talk to him. It was like we didn't understand each other anymore.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to tell him soon, your husband can't be that busy can he?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the heir to the Taisho Corp wouldn't be busy." I replied sarcasticly as the elevator doors opened, and I stepped in quickly, followed by Ayame. As soon as I said those words, I immediately felt a little bad, it wasn't like Ayame would know instantly that I was the wife of Sesshomaru Taisho.

I watched as her eyes grew big and round before her mouth dropped open a little. I didn't know how she could keep her mouth hanging for so long, but when she closed it again, she gasped out loud, "Heir to the Taisho Corp?"

I nodded carefully as I watched the stars dance in her eyes..it was pretty funny actually.

"You mean..the hot guy that was said to be one of the richest men in Japan, and his profile is up in KIRO magazine, followed by all those pictures of him almost nude?" Ayame yelped as her hands came up to her mouth. "Woops..."

"What pictures of him almost nude?!" I exclaimed loudly, I had never seen any pictures of Sesshomaru...half nude in any magazine before. But..I never actually read KIRO...maybe I should check it out when I get home.

"The pictures were supposingly from a inside source, and when Mr.Taisho was questioned about it, all he said was 'No Comment'...he wasn't even really mad!" Ayame thought out.

"Inside source? I'm sure I'm the only one that has ever seen him naked though..."

"Oh don't worry Kagome, it might be just some 'stalker' claiming to actually know him, you never know what goes around in the world."

It seemed like we were going talking forever, but the elevator finally reached our destination, we climbed out. We both chatted along the way as we arrived at the studio where a group of people were hovering over a person who was holding a magazine in their hands. What were they looking at?

Me and Ayame quickly pushed our way to the center to see what they were looking at, and all I could say was that my jaws dropped.

There, right on the magazine cover was me!

I never thought that I would look like that...my hair looked silky to the touch, and my lips looked so big and puffy like the ones that were on celebrity's. I was also wearing a very sexy strapless dress which showed my every curve. If I didn't know any better, I would've fell in love with my self.

"Oh god...is that really Kagome?" A voice yelled out some where.

"Yeah man, this is going to be our biggest hit ever!" Came another.

"God, look at those bosoms" Came a french accented voice.

"Don't you just want to take her into bed?"

"I want to just touch those legs."

"Ohh lala."

And before long, the whole group of people had started to make comments about how I looked.

I sneaked away with Ayame quietly as we squeeled to ourselves.

"You did great Kagome!" Ayame smiled as she gave me a big hug.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly, "But what's the big deal? Things like this go on all the time..."

"You don't understand! This is the first time the company has made a commotion like this...especially with just one magazine cover." Ayame started to say professionally. "What would happen if they used you for 2 more covers? Or just for the whole year? You don't know how much this company can gain in reputation."

"I-"

"KAGOME! You're starting to get known by just one picture. I'm sure that you're not one of those people who want to catch other peoples attention for fame or such...but this might be a way to get back at your husband!" Ayame exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I don't think I understand where you're going with this..." I trailed off slowly.

"Kagome. I know you had fun yesterday, and that you connected with us really well. You should enjoy what you have...and that's modeling. Plus, when I asked you earlier, you said you didn't tell your husband yet. I don't like to go into people's lives, but I'm sure your relationship isn't the best chip off the rock. So come on Kagome, show that ass hole who he's messing with." Ayame cried with her hands up as her face became really red.

I stood there in awe at the red head. No one had ever said as much as a paragraph to me before...and under one minute too! Feeling undeniably grateful, I said happily, "Thank you for being so nice to me Ayame...no ones ever paid that much attention to me ever since-"

"Kagome! Don't worry about it, we're friends right?" Ayame smiled as her face slowly went back to its originally colour. "Now lets get to Darien's office before he calls us in himself."

--

"I'm glad you'll be working for us Kagome." Darien smiled warmly as me and Ayame sat across from him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," I smiled back, carefully brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Well...what I want to talk to you about is your next photo shoot."

"So soon?" I asked surprised.

"Well...one of our customers has asked specifically for you...and well-"

"Oh I see..." I said, cutting him off. "Haha...sorry about that.

"No problem...well, my wife wants to meet you. She should be coming in about-" Darien trailed off as the door banged opened and rushed in women with long blonde hair.

I couldn't describe how magnificent she looked. Even how she bursted in was like a angel taking a step from heaven. Gaping at the blue eyed blonde, I was speechless.

"Serena." Darien laughed as he got up to his chair to help the blonde out.

"God Darien, it's crazy out there," Serena replied as she raised her head to look at me and Ayame. "Ah! You must be Kagome."

"I'm glad to have finally met you...oh wait. It's just been a day since you were here, haha. Silly me." Serena smiled as she put some folders on Dariens desk before walking towards me.

"Umm..." I said nervously as I watched her eyes study me over.

"Oh! Sorry..." She grinned, "I can see why Darien has chosen you over thousands of girls."

"...Thank you!" I responded, 5 seconds later. I can sometimes be really slow.

"No need to thank me, you did a great job at that photo shoot by the way. We're going to set up one tomorrow so be here around the same time. Ayame will just tour you around the whole building for now." Serena said quickly before taking a sip from a starbucks cup she had been holding. "We need you to get use to the place you know."

"Serena...should we tell her more about the shoot today or tomorrow?" Darien asked as he walked over to Serena who had sat down on Dariens chair.

"Oh well...why not tomorrow? I love surprises and it might make her do better." Serena said as Darien held a piece of her hair and began to play with it.

"Well, you heard the women." Darien chuckled as he looked directly at me. "So why don't you show Kagome around Ayame?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ayame joked as she led me out of the room.

"What are those two-?"

"Don't ask." Ayame responded quickly, her face becoming red.

_What?_

_Oh..._

I felt my face turn red myself.

"Well...this way madam." Ayame smiled.

I was just about to follow her when I felt my phone vibrate against the jacket I had been holding on to. It had been getting chilly so I kept spares in the car.

Fumbling around, I finally got the phone out. Not bothering to look at the caller display, I flipped the phone open and greeted casually, "Kagome here."

"What the hell?" Boomed a loud voice as I held the phone away from my ear.

Looking at the caller quickly, I felt my blood run cold for a few seconds.

_Sesshomaru._

"Uhh..." I started to say quietly but was cut off.

"What are you trying to pull here Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled as I felt a hard stab against my chest. How was I going to explain all of this to him? OH god. I can't handle it now.

"What're...what're you talking about?" I asked uncertainly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You on the magazine cover. That's what." He said impatiently, I could practically feel his anger burning through me from the phone.

"What's the big deal?" I asked suddenly, feeling the need to know the reason.

"My wife, on the fucking cover of a magazine. Showing her body out to the whole world when she knows she should be a good girl at home. What would my associates think?" Sesshomaru demanded.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He was blaming this on me when what I did was because of him? What was wrong with him anyways. Feeling a burning sensation from my eyes, I knew that tears would be falling down soon. Keeping my calm, I said quietly, "It's not like your associates know about us anyways."

"Are you-"

"You never even let me get a chance to meet them. And they weren't even at the wedding, only our close friends, family and...well...strangers! Not your freaking associates. So what should I care about them?"

"Kagome, you are going to stop what you're doing right now and get yourself back home." He ordered as I gripped my cell phone tighter then ever.

"Well...you can just forget about that then." I said before hanging up on him.

"Kagome...what's wrong?" Ayame asked as she rushed towards me, holding me as I broke down in front of her.

How was I to explain my complicated relationship with my husband to her? I couldn't.

_Not that simple._

I had laid down on the bed for 2 hours as my eyes began to droop. The day had been restless and I had not bother to eat dinner. What was the point anyways? It had taken me a long time before I had cleared my thoughts and tried to go to sleep.

It was already 1 am and Sesshomaru was rarely home. So I wasn't going to worry about that jerk.

Snuggling against the cover more, I lulled myself to sleep. And just as I was about to drift off to dreamland, I faintly felt my bed shift. _What the?_

Opening my eyes slightly, I was about to turn around and see what the movement was...but was stopped when I felt a pair of strong arms gripping me.

"Why do you have to do this?"


End file.
